Trop difficile
by CutieSunshine
Summary: Une histoire qui finit, ce n'est pas toujours si mal que ça... du moment que chacun est d'accord. Un petit Os,song fic, fin Poudlard, après la guerre...


Coucou c'est à nouveaux moi!!

Une petite song fic, parce que c'est plus simple à faire qu'une histoire longue!! La chanson : "Trop difficile" de Samantha Nourry, c'est un zouk love, alors très peu de gens doivent la connaître, à part ceux qui vivent à la réunion et qui écoutent ça!!! XD

Ce coup-ci c'est un peu drama, mais comme j'aime bien les happy end, ça fini plutôt bien! Enfin, c'est à vous d'en juger...

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, e je ne gagne pas d'argent pour mes histoires...

* * *

_**Trop difficile**_

Pansy sortit de la salle de bain, toute pomponnée pour le bal de ce soir. Pourtant, une lueur de tristesse se lisait dans son regard, même si toute sa physionomie exprimait sa résignation.

Car elle s'était résignée, elle devait le quitter.

Après tout, elle ne l'aimait pas réellement, pas comme on devrait aimer l'homme avec qui on pourrait faire des projets d'avenir, et elle était parfaitement consciente qu'il en était de même pour lui. Car lui aussi était toujours aussi disant, malgré les années. Comme si au fond de lui même il savait que cette relation aurait une fin.

Leur histoire avait débuté plusieurs années auparavant, peu après qu'il ait vaincu le terrible Mage Noir. Aujourd'hui plus personne n'avait peur de prononcer ce nom, mais tous voulaient l'oublier.

Elle avait été d'un précieux secours pour lui, dans cette lutte, car elle avait voulu sauver son ami, Drago.

Mais aujourd'hui...

Ils n'y arrivaient plus. De toute façon ils le savaient depuis le début, que cette histoire ne fonctionnerait pas, ils étaient beaucoup trop différents, enfin... non, on ne pouvait pas parler de réelle différence. En réalité, beaucoup de choses les rapprochaient, si ce n'est le fait qu'elle était aussi renfermée et secrète qu'il était heureux de vivre.

Alors ce soir, elle lui ferait une dernière déclaration... d'adieu.

Elle monta sur la scène, parla peu, juste une petite dédicace, s'expliquant à mi-mots sur les raisons de sa décision. Peu des anciens élèves présents comprirent ce qui se tramait, mais Lui la comprit. Il ne fit rien, à part un petit clin d'oeil en sa direction, ce qu'elle accueillit avec un sourire et un soupir de soulagement. Lui aussi avait compris.

Puis elle se mit à chanter.

_" Toutes ces années près de toi, me rappellent tant de souvenirs  
je suis avec toi, tu es loin de moi  
me renfermer, tout garder, je fais semblant, j'ai mal pourtant  
j'en ai plus qu'assez, je veux te quitter_

_Si difficile de l'avouer, notre amour s'en est allé  
mon coeur te sera fermé, à jamais  
Trop difficile de jouer ce role, je te mens ce n'est pas drole  
Prise dans ce piège infernal, j'ai peur de te faire du mal  
_

_Je ne t'aime plus, j'aimerais refaire ma vie  
car l'amour est mort, l'amour est mort...  
Trop difficile, tout est gaché et inutile  
car l'amour est mort, l'amour est mort_

_Abandonnée, tu m'as laisséetrop longtemps j'ai du subir  
je me suis forcée, peur de te blesser  
une dernière chance, plus d'importance  
tu abuses de ma tolérance  
je préfère partir, plutot que mourir_

_Si difficile de l'avouer, notre amour s'en est allé  
mon coeur te sera fermé, à jamais  
Trop difficile de jouer ce role, je te mens ce n'est pas drole  
Prise dans ce piège infernal, j'ai peur de te faire du mal  
_

_Je ne t'aime plus, j'aimerais refaire ma vie  
car l'amour est mort, l'amour est mort...  
Trop difficile, tout est gaché et inutile  
car l'amour est mort, l'amour est mort..._

_Je ne t'aime plus, j'aimerais refaire ma vie, car l'amour est mort, l'amour est mort...  
Trop difficile, tout est gaché et inutile, car l'amour est mort, l'amour est mort_

_J'aimerais refaire ma vie, car l'amour est mort, l'amour est mort...  
Trop difficile, tout est gaché et inutile, car l'amour est mort, l'amour est mort... "_

Elle quitta l'estrade, s'en alla sans un mot... car tout avait été dit.

Harry la suivit du regard, elle se retourna sur la pas de la porte de la Grande Salle.

Un regard, un dernier sourire, puis elle partit, le coeur en paix, sachant que lui aussi était heureux maintenant.


End file.
